conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sneeker
Sneekers are a class in the Xbox Live multiplayer mode of Conker: Live and Reloaded. Overview The Sneeker is the fastest class in the game, but this comes at the cost of incredibly low armor, making the Sneeker easy to kill. The Sneeker is considered the most difficult to master, as they only have access to long range combat upon picking up an Upgrade. This comes with an upside however, as the Sneekers main weapon, the Sabre, is capable of killing enemies quickly and easily by hitting them three consecutive times. While definitely one of the trickiest classes, if mastered, they are one of the most useful and powerful classes to play as. Appearance *Old War Sneeker (SCH): *Old War Sneeker (Tediz): *New War Sneeker (SCH): *New War Sneeker (Tediz): Weapons *Sabre - a long, curved blade that serves as the Sneeker's primary weapon. *Dagger - a blade that can either be used as a lethal melee weapon or thrown. It can only be acquired by upgrade. *Snoopa - a remote-controlled surveilance device that can sneak and explode on enemies. *Hacking Device- An electronic tool that can hack enemy equipment and gain access to extra spawn points. *Magnova - electromagnetic pulse grenade use to disable vehicles. *Stun - flashbang used to stun enemies *Gas - A grenade that releases toxic gas upon detonation that deals damage over time. Abilities The Sneeker has the most abilities when compared to the rest of the classes in multiplayer, and all of these abilities aside from the Spray Can are unique to the Sneeker. *Cloak - A timed ability that allows the player to become temporarily invisible. Upon attacking, the player become visible again. *Feign Death - The player will fall to the ground and feign death. The nametag will disappear, and the player will not move at all. You can still be shot and get killed, and you cannot attack while in this state. *Disguise - Acquired from an Upgrade, the player will transform into a random class from the other team. You cannot attack or use any other ability while disguised, but your nametag will appear green and friendly to the enemy team. Regardless of what class the player has transformed into, they will still run at the speed of a Sneeker. *Spray Can - The typical Spray Can available to every Class. Trivia * The Sneeker is capable of double jumping if the jump button is pressed again when jumping against a wall. ** Unfortunately, this ability results in many glitches that can be exploited, specifically ones that result in the player getting into places they aren't intended to. * If the Sabre or Dagger is equipped while falling from a height that would warrant damage, then the Sneeker will not take fall damage and instead land in a ninja-esque fashion. * The SHC Sneeker appears to be a chipmunk. * If two Sneekers on the same team attempt to hack a door at the same time, then the door will be hacked twice as quickly. This effect stacks. Gallery Category:Classes Category:Sneeker Category:Multiplayer Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Characters Category:Tediz Category:S.H.C. Category:Chipmunks Category:Squirrels Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Males and Females Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Males Category:Females